A Love That Has Stood The Test Of Time
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After fighting Diaboromon, Kari and T.K. go for a walk and find that they still really like each other. :) Done as a request for DragonEmperor999. :)


**DragonEmperor999 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Digimon belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Please be gentle in the reviews. This story happens sometime after "Revenge Of Diaboromon", which I haven't seen and so had to do some research for this story, so please bear with me if I don't get it all right.**

* * *

 **A Love That Has Stood The Test Of Time**

It had been a crazy and busy time for the Digi-destined as they had just defeated Diaboromon after a long battle. Even their Digimon were feeling a bit tired. T.K. looked up at Angemon, who was helping Angewomon stay upright as it had been a hard battle. "Hey, I think we could use a break," he said. "Kari, do you want to go for a walk with me?"

The girl he had always had a crush on smiled at him. "That sounds good, T.K.," she replied and turned to Angewomon and Angemon. "Why don't you two go do something together too?"

Both Digimon blushed at that, making her look curious before she giggled and T.K. chuckled. It was no secret to them that their Digimon liked each other.

"I think we could all use a break," Tai said. "I'll go with you two."

The two nodded and T.K. offered his arm to Kari and they began walking, heading out of town and into the outskirts of town. "Ah, this is perfect," Kari said. "Away from the hustle of the city."

"And peaceful, which is something we both need right now," the teenage boy said. "I don't mind fighting evil Digimon, but all the noise can really drive you crazy sometimes, huh?"

"Sometimes," Kari agreed. "And I worry about Angewomon. The battles are getting tough and she gets so drained. I'm worried she'll…get badly hurt sometime to where it'll take a while for her to recover."

"I know how you feel," T.K. said honestly. "I feel the same fear for Angemon. I know he's a powerful warrior, but I still worry about him. He's my best friend."

The girl beside him smiled and then giggled. "Were you surprised to learn Angemon and Angewomon like each other?" She asked.

"A little," he admitted. "But she is a beautiful Digimon, just like you're a beautiful girl."

Kari giggled as she straightened out her pink dress and her blue denim jacket. The yellow shorts she wore complimented her outfit as did her pink shoes. She then noticed T.K.'s outfit, which was a black short vest with a white long-sleeved shirt with light blue jeans and black boots. A gray scarf and a fedora completed his outfit and made Kari think he was absolutely handsome. Tai smiled as he saw this, but he knew that T.K. liked his little sister and so he was fine with them hanging out.

The day was beautiful as they walked down the sidewalk until they came to one of the largest parks on the outskirts of the city and went inside. The park was not only a nature park, but also a water fountain park, with elaborate fountains and special devices in the lake to shoot up water into the air to form such lovely creations.

One fountain was surrounded by exotic flowers and T.K. and Kari stopped to observe them. "Oh, aren't these lovely?" Kari asked, looking at the flowers. "Sometimes these fountains and flowers along some of the walkways make me think of wedding aisles."

T.K. looked and he nodded. "Yeah, they do," he said. "One of my relatives had a wedding in a nearby park like this and it had fountains and flowers galore. It was when I was much younger, but I vividly remember it, mostly because I accidently fell into a flower arrangement and got pollen all over the suit I was wearing. My relatives found it hilarious and I think my parents did too."

The girl giggled as she imagined that. "Good thing you didn't have allergies," she said as Tai chuckled too.

"Yes, that was something I was thankful about," he said. "It would have been bad if I was sneezing through the wedding."

Kari giggled again as they continued walking and stopped at an elaborate fountain and suddenly T.K. chuckled, making the girl and her brother look at him and he pointed to a nearby bench in a shaded area and Kari clapped a hand to her mouth to hide her laughter as they saw Angemon and Angewomon apparently had had the same and were enjoying the park too with the female Digimon sitting in the male Digimon's lap and they were kissing. The three Digi-destined quietly snuck away so not to disturb their friends, but also because it was getting hard not to hold in their giggles and laughter as how cute the two looked together. Kari blushed, giggling up a storm when they were far enough away. "Those are definitely our Digimon," she said.

"No doubt about it," Tai said, chuckling.

T.K. had to chuckle along with them. "Yeah," he said in agreement as he motioned to a bench and they sat down for a bit, enjoying the warm sun before Kari decided to take a walk along the shore of the lake and so was walking along, looking at the flowers and the fountains and gasped at seeing a pretty fountain and she had to get a closer look at it. But she didn't look down as she was walking.

T.K. and Tai jumped in surprise and jumped up when they heard Kari give a startled yelp and heard a splash. The boys quickly went over to the lake and saw the girl swimming around to try and get her bearings before she managed to swim for the shore. Both her friend and brother quickly reached down a hand each and Kari grabbed their hands, climbing out of the water and coughing slightly. "You okay, Kari?" T.K. asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she said before looking sheepish. "I didn't watch where I was going."

Tai chuckled a little. "Yeah, the fountains really catch your attention, huh?" He asked.

Seeing Kari was drenched, T.K. slipped off his vest and took off his shirt, handing it to her so that she could at least wipe the water from her face. Seeing this, Tai smiled in approval and decided if anything happened to him, Kari would be in good hands with T.K.

Thankfully, the sun was warm and so both the girl and T.K.'s shirt dried fast and they all began heading for home. "I hope we get a break from battling evil Digimon," Kari admitted.

"That would be a great," Tai admitted, agreeing with his little sister.

"Yeah," T.K. nodded in agreement as they met up with their friends and the Digimon and headed for home with T.K. holding Kari's hand as she smiled up at him sweetly.

* * *

 **Okay, this is my first time doing a story like this one. Hope it turned out okay.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
